Wish Upon a Star
by oOo-Kaede Higuchi-oOo
Summary: What the…? One of them was able to flip over and landed on her feet, the other two, and Kakashi, weren’t as lucky. “Ugghhh…where are we?” asked the girl with purple hair. The ravenhaired girl looked around and spotted the jounin. “LE GASP! KAKASHI!
1. The Wish

**Wish Upon a Star**

**A ****fanfic**** by ****Kaede**** Higuchi**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this ****fic**** but me, Ponta, Pie and my annoying cousin Koichi. For descriptions of us, check my profile.**** Oh, and ****everyone****the ****genins****, my OCs and me, of course)**** i****s thirteen in this ****fic**

**Ch-1, ****The**** wish.**

Kaede sighed. The last month of summer vacation, August. The month of her birthday. The most boring month of summer. She and her friends had already done everything, from tormenting her little cousin Koichi, who was full human, to watching every single "Naruto" episode in which Sasuke gets pwned they had on youtube while they laughed their arses off. "Kaede-teme!! Dinner!!", called her cousin from the bottom of the steps. She sighed again and closed the solitaire game she was playing in her palm pilot, put it in her pocket, and went down to dinner.

After dinner, she dialed her friends' number and had them over. 30 minutes later, they were there. "Konichiwa, Kaede-chan! Gomen for the delay!" Said her friends. Kaede shook her head, "It's okay, It doesn't matter you took half an hour to get here to rescue me from my boredom, even though you live right next door. At least I didn't die." Her friends sweatdroped. She could be such a drama queen. "Anywho, did you bring the goods?" "You actually thought we'd forget?" "Of course we did!" "Good, let's go to my room, where it's safe from the Destroyer of all Things Good.", saying this, Kaede obviously referred to her cousin.

"I see you got three new Gaara posters…", said Pie as they entered the room. Kaede's room is filled with otaku junk, everything from plushies, to posters, to manga, to shirts, to, well, you get the point. She blushed at the thought of her ultimate anime heartthrob, "Hai. I found them on sale in this store…" "And it seems that you also got a new dartboard.", said Ponta smirking and pointing with her thumb at the dartboard. It had Sasuke's image in it, and it seemed not to be out of use. "Yeah, latest addition to my collection." She already had Kikyou, Sai and Sakura, and now she had Sasuke to torment also when angry. What she loved most about them is that the darts were actual Kunai knives. "So, where are they?"she asked impatiently. Pie and Ponta reached into the bag and pulled out the latest naruto Shippuden manga and dvd, along with pounds and pounds of junk food. Ponta smirked and said, "Let's get this party started."

**A couple of hours of junk food and insulting ****Sasugay**** later…**

They all sighed. The chips were almost gone and the manga and DVD were finished. It was dark outside and it would soon be time to go home. Kaede then looked out of the window and said, "What a beautiful night!" "Hai" As the girls gazed out of the window, a shooting star blazed all of the sudden. "A FALLING STAR!!!", they said at the same time,"Well, we all called it at the same time, we all get a wish.", stated Pie. "I wish I was in the Naruto world.", they said at the same time, looked at each other, and said at the same time again, "Hey, great wish." They giggled at the coinkydink, and kept staring at the night sky.

All of the sudden, there was a bright white light engulfing them, and they were gone. Koichi gasped. He had seen everything from the wish to the disappearance, and went running downstairs to get help.

**Meanwhile…**

"khhtt…This is Sasuke, arrived at point B…khht"

"khhtt…This is Sakura, arrived at point C…khhtt"

"khhtt…This is Naruto, arrived at point A, dattebayo…khhtt"

"khhtt…(man's voice)You're slow Naruto."

Four people were in the forest, two boys, a girl, and a man. They seem to be in an important mission of some kind. The man continued, "Okay, 7th unit. (short gasp) The target has moved." In effect, a shadow leaped from a tree it was perching on to the floor, "After it!...khhtt" The shadow ran towards some bushes, followed by other three figures from the trees. The three were the younger people, apparently, they're ninja (**A/N: **No, duh!)"Okay, It's there", said one of the three, a blonde in a orange and blue jumpsuit. The three cautiously moved towards their target. It is of great importance to complete this mission successfully. "What is the distance to the target?" asked the man, who has spiky silver hair. Apparently, he is the youngster's sensei. "Five meters. I'm ready to go, dattebayo.", answered the blonde. "I am too.", added the other boy, who has raven hair. "Me too.", added the girl, who has pink hair. "Okay", answered their sensei in a grave tone of voice, "GO!"The three lunged forward at the target, and then…!

"I GOT YOU!!", exclaimed the blonde. "MEEEEEEEOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!!!" the target, a cat, started scratching Naruto in an attempt to make him let go. "Does it have a ribbon on its left ear? Is it our target, Tora?" Sasuke, as if the scene of a crazed cat attacking his teammate and the latter screaming is arse off weren't happening, answered, "It's the target for sure." "Okay", answered Kakashi "'Operation Tora the Lost Pet ' complete."

All of the sudden, there was an explosion in Kakashi's ear, "_**ISN'T THERE A MORE EXCITING MISSION WE CAN WORK ON?!?!?!**_" cried Naruto into his speaker, making his sensei fall over for the surprise and got temporarily deaf.

Suddenly, there was a bright white light, and some far away screaming. _Where is that coming from?_, the jounin asked himself, _Not from the sides, not from below…_, He looked up and saw three girls falling towards him, _What the…?_ One of them was able to flip over and landed on her feet, the other two, and Kakashi, weren't as lucky. "Ugghhh…where are we?" asked the girl with purple hair. The raven-haired girl looked around and spotted the jounin. "LE GASP! KAKASHI!!!!"


	2. Three New Girls in Town

**Wish Upon a Star**

**A ****fanfic**** by ****Kaede**** Higuchi**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this ****fic**** but me, Ponta, Pie and my annoying cousin Koichi. For descriptions of us, check my profile.**** Oh, and ****everyone (****the ****genins****, my OCs and me, of course)**** i****s thirteen in this ****fic**

**Chp-2, Three new Girls in Town**

* * *

**Last time...**

_"Ugghhh…where are we?" asked the girl with purple hair. The raven-haired girl looked around and spotted the jounin. "LE GASP! KAKASHI!!!!"_

* * *

"Nah, couldn't be, you know tha-" Pie started to say while helping Ponta up, then noticed the poor Kakashi, "OMGWTFBBQ!!!! SHE'S RIGHT!!!!" "And we're squishing him to death.", added Ponta. They quickly helped him up from under their feet, and helped him stabilize himself. As he did so, the girls bowed and apologized over and over and over again. Kakashi smiled reasuringly and said, "No worries girls, nothing's broken. By the way, are you ninja? No normal person could possibly jump that height." "No, we didn't jump, we fell, apparently were transported to this dimension from our own through a wish to a screwed up wishing star.", stated Kaede matter-of-factly, as if dimension traveling was an every day thing. Kakashi was taken aback, dimension traveling? He should report this to Hokage-sama. 

"Girls, I think you should accompany me and my team to Hokage-sama's office, you have some explaining to do." "Yeah, sure. But first of all, we got names. They're Kaede, Ponta, and Pie." The cat said while pointing at each other, "I'm very pleased to meet you." He then noticed the group's coughfluffycough features, "Ummm...are those real?" He asked while poking Kaede's ears. She twitched them in annoyance, "Yeah, they are, and I hate when they're touched." Kakashi took the hit and pulled his hand away.

Ponta looked thoughtful, cocking her head in her trademark confoozed puppy pose, "Umm...guys, if Kakashi said we'll meet the Hokage with his team, that means..." "Oh, boy...", said Pie, glancing at Kaede. "I'm getting mallet-sama you guys." "What was that all about?", asked the jounin while the other two just gave the other two just sighed and answered, "I don't know, but you better get Sasuke stainles steel armor." "And mutant body guards." He got the idea, and was intrigued by it. A girl that actually _dislikes_ Sasuke? Now that's bigger than...than...than...big! (**A/N:** Yeah, I know. Lame.) He's looking forward to this meeting.

* * *

"Where's Kakashi-sensei? He's late, AGAIN!", complained Naruto while they waited for their sensei. They finally managed to put Tora into a cage to carry her safely, for Naruto's sake. Finally, Kakashi poofed in front of them, "YOU'RE LATE!", Naruto and Sakura said at the same time, pointing an accusing finger at Kakashi. "Well, you see, I met someone on the way." "YOU LIE!" "Not quite." Three more poofs, and our little group appeared beside Kakashi. "I'm impressed. You really do know how to control chakra and produce jutsus." "Awww, it's nothing at all, but thanks for the compliment.", said Pie, blushing a little. Naruto was gapig at them. I mean, hellooo, since when do people have animal ears and tails??? _'What the...What's up with those girls?', _Kyuubi answered for him, **"They're half-demons."** '_And just how do you know that?'_** "I can smell both human and demon scents from them, besides the fact they have animal features, you genius."** _'Well, I'm sorry to have angered you, your higness.', _replied Naruto sarcastisally. Kyuubi just hn'd and kept quiet. 

Little did those two know that the three hanyous heard it all. "Guys, we'll talk about this later.", whispered Kaede to the other two, "Yeah, but Kyuubi got totally owned. I mean, it was all like 'En Garde', and Naruto was all like 'Touche'", whispered Ponta enthusiastically. Pie gave her a look that said, 'Still not over him, are you.', and Ponta answered with a look that said, 'Look, it's none of you're buisness. So what if I'm still angry at my ex?', and Kaede rolled her eyes in a way that said, 'Here we go again...' (**A/N:** You see, some months ago she broke up with her boyfriend who's a full fox demon, but that's a whole other story. Now I'll stop rambling) Sakura just stared, and stared, and stared, and stared some more, until Pie noticed and said, "Snap out of it girl, you're making us feel like zoo animals." "Oh, gomen. But, aren't you technically?", "Look, if you say one other word, you're screwed." That shut her up. Sasuke was there, just staring with cold and expressionless eyes, while Kaede was staring back with a look that screamed 'BLODDY MURDER!!!!!!!!!!!11111one' It was taking her every single ounce of willpower she had not to attack him. Not yet, anyway.

* * *

After an extremely long and tedious explanation to the Hokage about how they got there and why they know so much about them, which I am too lazy to describe, thank you very much.

Finally..._finally_ they were allowed to breathe. "Man, the old geezer really likes to ask questions.", said Ponta while the Hokage explained the mission clasification mumbo jumbo. Kakashi sighed and shook his head, _'I'm gonna get scolded for this later', _"Yeah, he always does that, dattebayo.", said Naruto, while Sasuke said, He's supposed to do that, he's the Hokage, and needs to know what happens around town." "Yeah, yeah, Sasuke. We don't give a damn to what you're saying.", said Kaede while waving her hand as if she were brushing off an annoying fly. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, inner Sakura was screaming 'BLOODY MURDER!!!", while Naruto's eyes nearly fell out of his sockets. "You-y-y-you're the first girl I've ever met that actually dislikes Sasuke-teme!" "Yup, us three always have, and always will.", said the cat hanyou while special hi-fiving her friends.

The Hokage then noticed that they didn't pay attention at all to what he was saying, and the rest is history. "Well, there's still the issue of where are you girls stay, so-" "I call Naruto!", said Ponta while grabbing the blonde's shoulder,"I call Sakura!", said Pie while grabbing the pink-haired girl by the shoulder. "Well then, that leaves Kaede-san and Sasuke-san to dwell with each other for the time being." -insert random thunder sound effects here- "Uhhh...that can't be a good omen...", said Kakashi, while inner Sakura said, "She's sooo screwed if she does something to Sasuke-kun, CHA!" Meanwhile, Kaede mouthed to her friends 'You wil pay.'

* * *

**Me and Sasuke:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Ponta: **Well, look at the bright side!

**Sasuke:** What bright side?

**Naruto:** Touche.

**Me: **Anyway, please read and review, don't be mean.


	3. Tagging Along

**Wish Upon a Star**

**A fanfic by Kaede Higuchi**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic but me, Ponta, Pie and my annoying cousin Koichi. For descriptions of us, check my profile. Oh, and everyone (the genins, my OCs and me, of course) is thirteen in this fic**

**Chp-3, Tagging along**

**Last time...**

* * *

_"Well then, that leaves Kaede-san and Sasuke-san to dwell with each other for the time being." -insert random thunder sound effects here- "Uhhh...that can't be a good omen...", said Kakashi, while inner Sakura said, "She's sooo screwed if she does something to Sasuke-kun, CHA!" Meanwhile, Kaede mouthed to her friends 'You will pay.'_

* * *

"Anyway," continued Sarutobi, "Since you children want a more exciting mission, I shall assign you a Class C mission." Naruto then started to cheer and all those things we know about, which I'm too lazy to write now, thank you very much. All I can say is that Kaede, Ponta and Pie are taller than Naruto :P 

So, in the end, Hokage-sama ended up insisting that the girls tag along on the mission. He had a feeling that they would be helpful.

Outside the gates of Konoha, Naruto looked around everywhere hyperly. "What are you excited for?", asked Sakura.

"Because I've never gone outside the village before." he answered, not stopping his hyperness.

Tazuna, their escort, pointed at him with the hand that still held his saki bottle said, "Hey, will a kid like this really be capable of this mission?" Doink. Naruto froze with anime angry eyes.

Kakashi laughed, "I, a jounin, will be accompanying you. There's no need to worry."

Meanwhile, in the girl's corner, they were discussing about the fact that Kaede had gotten paired up with Sasuke. "We said we were sorry!", said Ponta. "Yeah, what else do you want us to do?"

The cat answered in an increasing voice with an increasing vein pop to add, "I want you to build a time machine, go back in time, and when the old geezer says who's staying with who, _YOU PICK SASUKE-NYA!!!_"

"But, Kaede-chan, can't you at least tell me why you're so upset? I'd give everything to stay over at Sasuke-kun's place!", tried to come to the rescue Sakura. She failed miserably.

"Yeah, like, whatevernya." Pie looked up and glared at a spot on a tree, Kaede and Ponta following suit.

Sakura looked up to where they were looking, yet didn't see anything.

Soon they started walking again while Kakashi held Naruto from trying to punch the lights out of their escort.

Little did the group know (excluding the animalish girls, of course), they were being watched.

**A little later, somewhere in the forest...**

"Hey, Tazuna-san...", started out Naruto.

"What is it?"

"You're from the Country of the Wave, right?"

"What about it?"

"Kakashi-sensei, are there any ninja in that country?"asked Sakura.

"No, there are no ninja in the Country of the Wave."

Ponta coughed loudly at this, and Pie smacked her back, earning her composure. Kakashi and Sasuke looked at them and thought, _'They know something we don't.'_ He then continued, "While the culture and customs of other countries may be different, hidden villages do exist."

And so, he started the looooong speech about hidden villages we all know. Anyway, MOVING ON!

"Wow, so Hokage-sama must be a great man!" said Sakura at the end of her sensei's explanation. Inner Sakura had other ideas... "Is that old geezer really a great man as he says he is? Sounds fishy..."

'_Sure, the Hokage _is_ a very powerful man'_, thought Kaede,_ 'still, most of the time I don't believe it myself-nya.'_

'_Awww, come on! The old geezer?'_, thought Ponta, _'Okaa-san would defeat him easily in one of her crazy fits.'_

'_Old geezer? Powerful Hokage?? CANNOT COMPUTE!!!'_, thought Pie while clutching her head as if having a bad headache.

Naruto was thinking the same thing, while having flashbacks of times when he caught the Hokage in his 'off' moments, _'It must be a lie, yes a lie.' _He nodded to himself.

"Hey" Naruto looked up.

"You all just doubted Hokage-sama, didn't you?", said Kakashi matter-of-factly.

They all shook their heads vigorously "No, no..."

"Don't worry.", he said while placing his hands on Sakura and Pie's heads (they were walking side by side, btw), "We won't have any battles in a C ranked mission." again, Ponta started coughing loudly at what he said, and Kaede smacked her back so she'd regain composture. Again, both shinobi looked at them suspiciously.

"Then there's no worry about meeting a foreign ninja.", said Sakura.

"Of course.", Kakashi answered, laughing. Sasuke looked back with a sort of weird look nobody could actually read.

They crossed over a river, then passed a small puddle that no one but Kakashi and the hanyous took notice of.

Kaede's ears twitched, and her eyes widened, "**ABUNAI!!!**"(Translation, LOOK OUT!)

* * *

**Me:** Mwahaha!! It's teh cliffhangerz!!! 

**Sasuke:** Baka! If you had said something we would have known!

**Pie:** Speaking of, Pon-chan, you suck at keeping secrets. You suck badly.

**Ponta:** -swetdrops- It's not in my nature to lie, you know that!

**Me: **Anyway, PLEASE review!!! Reviews are author food!! Really!!


End file.
